Was it Meant to Be?: Vegeta and Bulma
by Lilly Bulma
Summary: A Bulma and Vegeta get together with a twist


Was it Meant to Be? Vegeta and Bulma By: Chibi Bulma Chan  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball z This is an A/U so it doesn't follow the story line bare with me  
  
Prologue  
  
On a green covered planet where lightening ruled the sky, where the grounds shook, stood two of the greatest fighters the universe has ever seen. The mighty Lord Frieza who stood for nothing but hate and evil stared back at the courageous Son Goku, a man who stood for peace and justice stared back at Lord Frieza with disgust and hate. His once beautiful long black hair that stood upon his head in an odd way was now a flaming golden color. A thick golden aura surrounded his body. Goku's deep black eyes that had once had so much love and truth now had a firey blue green color to them.  
  
"Frieza! This is where it all ends. It's your turn to die!" Goku yelled out. Frieza only laughed in response. "Hey monkey have you forgotten who I am?" Lord Frieza asked, his voice sounded as if bones were cracking. Goku swallowed his anger as much as he could. "I haven't forgotten, I know exactly who you are. You're the monster who killed my best friends Krillin and tried to kill my son Gohan. You even killed the mighty Sayain prince himself Vegeta. Have I left out anything?" Goku yelled. "Yeah you left out one minor detail, you forgot to mention that I will kill you and oh yeah I know all about your sweet Chichi I can feel your need to be close to her." Frieza said while licking his dark purple lips.  
  
Lightening struck the sky behind Goku. It sizzled and cracked. The golden aura that engulfed Goku's body became bigger. Goku was filled with so much hate and evil that he didn't even noticed that blood was flowing from his clenched fist. "You monster you won't go any where near Chichi, because I Son Goku, true Super Sayain is here to stop and put a end to all your hate and death." Goku said in his usual heroic tone. Frieza could only laugh at this remark. "Your no different from any low class Sayain. "I'll destroy you like I destroyed all the others." Frieza laughed. "We'll see!" Goku shouted while powering up more. The golden aura shot up even higher. Frieza could only laughed  
  
The lighten struck even harder, the wind blew through Goku's golden hair, Frieza's tail swooshed back and forth making a loud swooshing sound. He once again licked his dark purple lips, Goku's stomach turned at the sight of this. He quickly shook the feeling from his mind. "Get ready" Goku smirked while getting into his usual heroic fighting stance bits of rock began to fly upwards only to sizzle and crack due to the high powerlevels of these to fighters. Goku and Frieza were now at there ultimate max. The aura that engulfed these two fighters were mind blowing.  
  
  
  
  
  
The ground shook more violently. The planet Nemak would meet its end in less than five minutes for the planet's core had been destroyed by the all mighty Frieza. "I'm tired of playing these children games it's time to end this once and for all" Frieza evilly laughed. Frieza launched forward at Goku, he swung his mighty fist at the Super Sayain. Goku caught the fist with ease. Goku smirked at Lord Frieza and bent back his fist. Frieza gave a sharp cry of pain. Goku cringed at the sound. It was like Goku could hear all the people Frieza had killed. His heart ache for them. He could see his best friend being killed in Frieza's eyes. The moment seemed to replay in his mind over and over. Goku quickly turned around and shot his leg into the mid section. Frieza coughed up blood, still holding onto Frieza's fist he turned around and punched Frieza in the face. Frieza flew backwards into a huge mountain. Large rocks fell upon Frieza. Blood flowed from the cuts in his arms, legs and mouth. He quickly wiped the blood with the back of his hand. He smirked and increased his powerlevel the rocks flew towards Goku. He simply yawed and held up his hands. The rocks stopped in midair and burst into dust. "Frieza can't you do any better?" Goku smirked. "Just wait I'll get you yet" Frieza yelled while coming towards Goku. His white tail swished back and forth even faster. "Hey Frieza could ya stop with that tail please?" Goku smirked. "I really don't have time for this can we just get on with it" Frieza said. "Ready when you are" Goku said. Frieza gave a slight crooked smile. He gently levaited into the sky, Frieza raised both his palms downward facing Goku. He concentrated all his energy. A tiny vein formed at the temple of Lord Frieza's purple and white head. He gave a mighty scream. The scream pierced Goku's delicate Sayains ear. In the palm of Frieza's hands stood two small oval purple ki balls began to form. Goku couldn't believe how much power Frieza had left. Frieza gave another mighty yell. The energy ball released from Frieza's palms.  
  
The energy attack headed straight for Goku. Goku gave a slight smile. "Is that the best you can do?" he yelled out. "Watch and see Monkey!" Frieza laughed. The two large purple ki ball came flying towards Goku. He quickly disappeared and reappeared in front of Frieza. "Come on Frieza" Goku smirked. "Look behind you monkey" Frieza said while pointing behind Goku. Goku grew wide-eyed he couldn't believe it. "Holy smokes!" Goku thought while moving out of the way. "Frieza!" Goku yelled while dodging the energy attack.  
  
Frieza slashed around his tail more. "Oh did I forget to tell you that my energy attack will follow you where ever you go" Frieza said. Goku powered up. Nemak itself was on the brink of destruction. Goku had to think fast. "Think!" Goku angrily thought to himself. How could he think at all in the middle of all the commotion. Everywhere he turned the ki energy followed. Goku gave all the energy he had to dodge the energy attack. The planet was minutes from blowing up. Goku searched Frieza to see if he could detour the energy blast. He flew towards Frieza. Frieza yawned. "I thought you were smarter than the average Sayain. I guess I was wrong." Frieza said. Goku only smiled, he boosted his speed just before he got close to Frieza, Goku disappeared and reappeared in the back of Lord Frieza. He quickly grabbed a hold of Frieza. Frieza was amazed at how fast Goku was. Frieza's tail swooshed violently. "Woo Frieza haven't you ever of taking a bath. It stinks back here." Goku laughed. Frieza scowled at this remark. "Let go of me!" Frieza yelled. Goku only held on tighter. Frieza's dark purple eyes began to grow big. His own attack was heading straight for Frieza. Frieza was overwhelmed by hate.  
  
"This is the way it ends Frieza. Finally you get what you deserve for killing all of those people. How does it feel to be killed by a Sayain, a Super Sayain or a monkey as you call it?" Goku laughed. "He's right I'm being beaten by a low-class sayain." Frieza angrily thought.  
  
The energy attack was flying towards Goku inched before it hit Frieza Goku let go but not before saying "Good bye" Goku let go of Frieza, his own attack had sliced him by the mid section. Goku could hear it slice his skin blood flew everywhere. Frieza was cut in half. "Monky.cough..hear me now I will not die for I will come after you and all your descents" Frieza said before closing his eyes. Goku once in his life looked as though he were going to cry. "Frieza you could have changed." Goku thought sadly as he raced off to get into his space. Nemak blew up. This is where our story starts. 


End file.
